mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:List of dead characters
Pre and Post-Scratch Jane and Jake It may be helpful to remember that Pre-Scratch Jane refers to Nanna and Pre-Scratch Jake refers to Grandpa, both of whom are known to die. Post-Scratch Jake's real self is alive and Post-Scratch Jane is unknown. OzarMidrashim 18:30, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Either this should be retitled "...in Homestuck" or we need Jailbreak and Problem Sleuth sections in this page (the Bard in Bard's Quest dies a lot but it's presumably not canon). And since both properties involve characters canonically dying and then canonically continuing life, they will be reflexive and confusing, as is ideal. 18:42, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :Good point. I'd say HS needs a page to itself, just because there are so many to keep track of... perhaps change this article so that it covers everything but HS, and then put a notification on it saying, "This article covers Jailbreak, Bard Quest, and Problem Sleuth. For Homestuck, see '''List of dead Homestuck characters. Or perhaps have it as a subpage of this one, something like '''List of dead characters/Homestuck Post-Scratch Dersite Agents We need to make room for them around here and differentiate them from pre-Scratch versions. Judging by Dirk's dream-self appearance in latest Roxy's sleepwalking animation and Jack Noir's exposition during ball-dropping mission we already have DEAD DERSITE chucked out of Dirk's window. Matpmar 23:05, January 23, 2012 (UTC) More Subtitles? I think we need to organize this page a little more, in terms of creating more subtitles to put things under Some suggestions I've thought of are: "Pre-Scratch Earth", "Post-Scratch Earth", "Pre-Scratch Alternia," and "Post Scratch Alternia I'd gladly do it myself; I'm just putting this here as a way to ask whether people agree with me or not Jazztasm 15:38, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that makes sence. I think it would be a wonderful idea. It needs a little more organization. -EverlastingSnow 20:08, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Empty??? This seems kind of fast but, does anyone else see the page empty? I am the wizard its me 16:05, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Uh Yeah What happened there Jazztasm 16:08, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Hmm. Well I undid the edit and yeah. It wasn't empty the last edit. I am the wizard its me 16:27, April 1, 2012 (UTC) It's still empty for me Jazztasm 16:40, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Well I guess we need to know how to fix it. I am the wizard its me 16:47, April 1, 2012 (UTC) But if you try to edit it, it is all there, just not showing up. I am the wizard its me 16:48, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Terezi's Dream Self? Isn't Terezi's dream self alive? When Vriska was trying to make Tavros kill her, it showed Vriska's Dream Self on Prospit with her blood appearing. Terezi's Dream Self was standing next to her, and I think I recall her slapping Vriska as well. So isn't Terezi's Dream Self still alive? Or was this before Jack went on his rampage through the trolls' session..? I'm sort of confused and I may be mixing up my timelines and time stuff, but I wanted to check. MistPower101 (talk) 22:00, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah that was long before Jack's rampage. The Light6 (talk) 22:40, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks! MistPower101 (talk) 00:42, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Gamzee dead? It doesn't appear to be certain that Gamzee Makara is dead at this point. The last we saw of him was him being bullet-ridden by uu - something which may or may not be fatal depending on whether Gamzee is God Tier or not. He could have attained God Tier before the destruction of the trolls' session, as Vriska did, and the massive amount of damage he allegedly dealt to the Black King would suggest this. So would it not be wise to remove the addition of Gamzee until the next update, when it is established just how dead he actually is. Peakey (talk) 23:00, November 18, 2012 (UTC) He's most likely dead. The GT wings were fake. Per Ankh ED 03:21, November 19, 2012 (UTC) As I mentioned in the edit history, the page goes by the latest update, he could revive in the next update, but as of this update he is currently dead, if the next update changes it, then the page is changed again. Plus as Per said, as far as we can tell he isn't actually god tier. - The Light6 (talk) 06:03, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah my original post was before we saw his wings fall off. I think it's probably safe to say he isn't God Tier. Peakey (talk) 10:05, November 19, 2012 (UTC) There are too many dead characters It would just be easier to list what characters are alive. The list would be a lot shorter, too. 08:36, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :The list also details the causes of death, which is important info. We do list who's still alive, but most of them have also died in at least one sense. That's the thing with Homestuck – there are a multitude of deadness attributes Combine mentions of Serenity and Calliope? With recent developments, it may be wise to at least mention that Calliope and (post-scratch??) Serenity are the same being. Hooktail154 (talk) 20:29, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :No, because while Calliope took that form in a dream bubble there is still nothing saying that Serenity was always Calliope. Also this was discussed before. - The Light6 (talk) 00:08, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Equius's Double Death I recently observed that the section for Double Death had edited where it said "An instance of Equius" so that it said "A doomed timeline of Equius". When I edited this back, it was changed back again. When I checked the history, the reasoning of the other editor was that "Instance" was unneccesary and gramatically problematic. So I find it neccesary to specify here: We don't know if it was Equius from a doomed timeline or from the alpha timeline. So saying it's an "Instance" seems like it's about as specific as we should be getting. If somebody could figure out a better way to say it gramatically, I would be perfectly fine with that too, but specifying it's him from a doomed timeline I think is certainly disingenuous. Dhock513 (talk) 21:17, January 28, 2013 (UTC) What I meant was "a instance" is grammatically incorrect, sorry for being unclear. But you do have a point, we don't know that that's a doomed timeline Equius. I hadn't thought of that. Though maybe ARquiusprite is enough proof that the Alpha Equius's ghost was intact? 21:21, January 28, 2013 (UTC) I dunno. I mean yeah, the fact that Equius's personality was able to be salvaged from his corpse might imply his soul was still existent in the furthest ring, and that certainly is how it worked with Tavrisprite. But Nanna and Jasper's personalities were also salvaged from their remains, and they didn't have ghosts to begin with since they weren't Sburb players. So I kinda figured that wasn't really relevant. I think probably we should just keep it vague, say "an instance." I'm gonna do that until any has any better ideas. Dhock513 (talk) 22:08, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Karkat If one were to ignore today's update, wouldn't Karkat technically have never died in the alpha timeline? I did a ctrl+f of Karkat's name and all instances of him on this page are offshoot timelines. 23:18, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :That's because alpha Karkat was removed from the section of character's who have never died about two hours before you posted this message. But yeah, while Karkat is about to die and subsequently revive, thus moving him to the "Temporarily dead" section. However in the last panel we saw he was "dying" not "dead", so I'm going to revert the edit as opposed to leaving Karkat's status in limbo. - The Light6 (talk) 01:35, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Important note: This leaves the count on Sollux's prophecy down to Terezi and Gamzee. 03:47, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :::It also leaves the Condesce. Dhock513 (talk) 23:47, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::When he said :::::" " ::::I was fairly certain he was referring to his player group, though I'm not denying that Condy has to die at some point. I just didn't necessarily think the prophecy applied to her. Not that it matters, it's a nuance. 00:41, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::I was thinking about this :::::" " Dhock513 (talk) 00:00, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Ah so I was looking at the wrong quote on the page then. Well played, I do see your point. 04:48, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Serenity Wait, did we lose track of Serenity? I don't think the dream bubble projection counts, since it was just Calliope in disguise. She was with Roxy just before Unite Synchronization, and then... what? Was she in that flash? Was she there on LOMAX afterwards? And then where did she go? 03:49, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :Serenity was definitely with Roxy when the Alpha kids entered the Medium. After that, I'm not sure. 03:56, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Sollux I think, and this is just my opinion, we should just move him into the "Temporarily dead" category. Because he did ''fully die, in the glub and stuff before becoming his Derse self. So he was half-dead, but he was also just ''dead ''dead, and now he's totally alive, and I'm not sure that merits it's whole own section. Like when he was still half-dead, I get how having his own section made sense. But now that he's just alive his half-deadness just kinda seems like a thing that happened to him in the past. So I think temporarily dead would be fine, or at least I certainly don't think it's any less valid than the category we have him in now. Dhock513 (talk) 23:47, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :"his half-deadness just kinda seems like a thing that happened to him in the past" By that logic, a character havign died and come back to life shouldn't be counted either. I think it ''does merit its own section, because in many ways Sollux is a special case. 00:44, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm not saying cause it happened in the past it's irrelevant, I just don't think it's more relevant than say, his real death. I think his half-deadness was more relevant than his past real-deadness when it was present. I'm just not sure it merits it's own section now that it's all past stuff, past the temporarily dead category. But I guess he's a special case. Whatevs it doesn't really matter. Dhock513 (talk) 23:55, July 3, 2013 (UTC) WV Are we sure WV didn't die? I know he was healed and stuff, but it seems like Jade explained that lifey powers can bring someone back to life, but they only work once. And he was healed by Feferi's lifey powers. Also no one ever actually says he was alive, so I'm kinda figuring he might have actually been temporarily dead? I dunno Dhock513 (talk) 00:15, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :Well while Feferi and Jane are both heroes of Life, they have different classes. While a Maid of Life can revive people that doesn't mean other heroes of Life can do the same thing, for example; the Condesce could extend the Helmsman's life but not restore it. I think to get a clear answer on the matter we would need to get proper in-canon definitions of both Maid and Witch. Also I felt the dialogue in A6I1 seemed to come off as if WV was only injured, not dead. - The Light6 (talk) 00:25, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I dunno about the last part. Dave asks if he's dead and Rose doesn't answer, she just says he'll get help. And yeah we don't know if a Witch of Life does the same thing as a Maid of Life, you're right. I think, it's probably ambiguous. Although, a ambiguously temporarily dead category would be dumb. Wheteves, I guess we could just leave it as it is, it's pretty minor. Dhock513 (talk) 00:47, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :::WV isn't the only one who was ambiguously temporarily dead. There was also Lil Hal before he was prototyped into ARquiusprite. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 11:27, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::I never considered it that way, I figured AR just had nothing left to say at the end of that conversation. 12:11, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Jade Doesn't Meenah imply everything Aranea's done there has been part of an offshoot timeline? I mean, Aranea plans on turning it into the alpha somehow, but I'd hardly say this was the alpha Jade's death, at least yet. Dhock513 (talk) 22:49, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :That won't be clear unless and until she successfully prevents the cherub universe from being created. Until then, it's best to assume it's all still alpha. -- 23:21, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Ya okay. At some point this'll all be explained, I'm fine with keeping it as it is until then. I just felt it was right to bring it up. Dhock513 (talk) 23:30, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Dave Should we list the many, many, many isntances of dead alternate Daves? The2ndplayer (talk) 22:05, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :They are already listed. There have actually only been two dead alternate Daves, not really that many, and those two were doubled killed by , so they are in the double dead section. - The Light6 (talk) 23:57, December 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Theres also the preposterous amount of off-shoot doomed time-line Daves created during his shenanigans in the LOHACSE. Most of which were likely reset during the scratch. The2ndplayer (talk) 20:22, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :::That's not how the scratch works. See: all the doomed timeline ghosts from the pre-scratch troll session. 22:06, January 3, 2014 (UTC)